Disregard
by BlueMew
Summary: A collection of ficlets from my works Disgrace and Dishonor needed to fill in the gaps left because of the journal style used in those two fics. Some chapters are humorous, some are tearjerkers. (or so I think) For the Bishonen Trainers ML Fic Contest.
1. The World's Last Sagacious Period

What is the purpose of the Disregard? Well, after rereading my two Hellsing companion fics Disgrace and Dishonor, this weird idea to expand upon things has just come to me thanks to the influence of a wonderful writer called Alucard's Famliar. She's written by far the best (and most odd) Hellsing crossover I've found, so go check her out, and be sure to read Life Bond.  
  
Hopefully this will be humorous. No promises though. It may just be insightful as to the MO of the characters of the fics. Or it may not explain a thing other than Mew shouldn't be allowed near a computer.  
  
This first installment comes from about chapter 5 from Disgrace. (Devries b'day, Aug 5, Anika's b'day, May 4)  
  
(Wedding jitters, Anika's birth, 10 year old Devries, Seras with a map  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
The World's Last Sagacious Period  
  
"I'm not going." The Vampiress Argetni mumbled as she laid her head on the bar while she sat on the high stool sipping from a blood packet that she held hidden in her black coat's lapel pocket. "Nothing could drag me to marry that bastard."  
"Master. . . ." Argetni just sighed, looking out of the corner of her reddened eyes at the vampire clad in red that just appeared next to her. "You do not have to bow to the whims of humans any longer. We can leave this country and be free of the Organization forever."  
"Alucard, the Organization is my life. You know that no matter how much I complain, I must serve the Hellsing reputation."  
"Was your life." With a smirk, the elder vampire leaned over his fledgling's shoulder, biting her ear to draw just the faintest drop of blood from the wound before healing it with his tongue. "You have transcended your humanity Master. The petty challenges and rituals that mortals participate in mean nothing, just as the Hellsing Organization does now."  
Pushing hard with her elbow Argetni made a blow to the lower part of Alucard's stomach, Argetni stood from the bar, walking toward the door and heading out in to the warm night. "I may not want to produce an heir with that bastard, but I have a sacred duty Alucard. You may never understand such an idea, but what could I expect from such a monster?" Sighing, the fledgling lit a cigar as she walked out of view of the few mortals that lingered around the area before moving at a speed that no one would be able to see her pass, unless that someone was another vampire. ~Though I do not technically lead the Organization anymore, my son will take my place in time, and I must produce this child so I can be free of the bonds of Hellsing.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sit still Sir!" Seras whined as she continued trying to place roses and lace in Integral's hair. "I know you hate dressing like a woman, but try to do this for Harker's sake! He'd hate to be marrying someone in a white tuxedo!"  
"Just hurry up Lieutenant." Argetni growled as she dug her fingers in to the chair's arms, peeling away layers of wood with her fingernails. "We have no need for a dress and all this bloody nonsense. I said that we should just sign a certificate and- OW! Pay attention to what you're doing!"  
Hiding a smirk, Seras gently combed her fingers through the lock of hair she had just yanked quite purposefully before pinning it up correctly. "Sorry Sir. My hand slipped."  
"Like hell it did. . . ." Integral grumbled as she glared at her reflection in the mirror. White was a bloody stupid color to be wearing for the wedding. She definitely wasn't a virgin anymore, and with her graying skin tone the former Integral Hellsing looked positively corpse-like in her wedding dress. "Do we have anything to make my face at least appear alive?"  
"I have darkening powder that Walter bought. It's right there in front of you. Go ahead and put some on while I continue making your hair look like a princess'."  
While Seras continued pinning Argetni's hair so her veil would fit properly upon her head, the young succubus grabbed the bottle nearest her on the counter. Like everything else Seras owned, this bottle was missing its label, but why would the Police Girl lie about the medicine or makeup, whatever Walter gave her.  
Unscrewing the jar, Argetni dipped two fingers in to the white cream, smearing it over her face quite thickly, but the application appeared to be even. "This had better work."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Argetni stared at her reflection in the mirror, growing more and more angry with each passing moment. The Police Girl hadn't given her darkening cream. . . .she'd given her Esoterica, and now she was as white as her dress.  
"I swear I will not go through with this." Argetni growled as she felt a cold hand upon her shoulder. "She's going to die Alucard. She's going to know pain before she goes to hell."  
The eldest vampire just chuckled. "If you would have followed her instructions, you wouldn't be in this mess, Miss Hellsing."  
"Tell Harker to go home. I'm not getting married."  
Sighing, Alucard turned his master around, holding her arms in what would have been a bone-crushing grip against her sides had she not possessed vampiric strength. His newest fledgling was never the easiest being to read, even when she was mortal she had been difficult, but Alucard just chuckled as he looked down at his master. "You're afraid of being bound to that man, or any man for that matter."  
"I am not! I just think it is completely pointless to have a ceremony to be married to someone that I'm not going to stay married to for even a year!"  
Alucard just smirked. "Then why are you trembling? Are you afraid of a mortal?"  
"How DARE you suggest such a thing!" Sighing, the blond pushed herself out of her creator's grip, heading toward the stairs that led to where the ceremony would be taking place in the chapel inside Hellsing Manor. "Hurry up or you'll miss the wedding. And make certain that Walter and some other human is present. We need this to be legal for the transition of power to flow smoothly." 


	2. Aha, Springtime of Life's Erotic Hell

Ok. I do realize that these are just random and stupid. Don't take them too seriously, and don't mind that they're short. This is just something I felt like doing for me. (and Alucard's Familiar because she spurred me to actually write this weirdo stuff.)  
  
Specifically, this chapter is a bit sad. But it does finally showcase one of my least understood characters, Harker van Hellsing. And remember, Devries is NOT a normal human. My beta readers all had the same question of her being age appropriate. She was born about three months after conception, so I'm just speeding up her growth period, which will be totally apparent in these upcoming chapters. So sorry for any confusion.  
  
Review if you feel like it. I'd appreciate kind ones, but since I realize it's a tad stupid, flames will just fuel the fire, or give me a laugh. So if you're gonna flame, go all the way. ^_^  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
Aha, Springtime of Life's Erotic Hell  
  
"Daddy, I wanna go outside and play." The blond toddler whispered as she tugged on Harker's shirtsleeve, looking up at the blue-eyed man whose eye shape and color she shared. "I'm bored."  
"Boredom allows Satan to have playtime with your soul Devries." Harker smiled down at his daughter who appeared to be two or three years old, even though she was less than a year old. As far as the girl knew, every child developed this fast so she was quite normal in her own opinion. "We have to wait for your new baby brother to be born."  
"My mother is dead so I can't have any brothers."  
Sighing, Harker hugged his eldest daughter close to his chest, trying to hold back tears as she snuggled close to his neck. Surely Lillith would not need him around during the first part of her labor, so he could take Devries outside for a while to run around until she was tired.  
"Devries, let's go outside."  
Smiling as she hopped from her chair, Devries grabbed her father's hand leading him to the hospital doors and out into the sunshine and spring breeze that blessed London this early May day. "Can we go get lunch Daddy?"  
"Of course Devries." Allowing her to lead him to a nearby outdoor café, Harker ordered a light lunch of a sandwich and chips and carried his daughter's tray in one hand and his own in the opposite while Devries trotted to a small round table usually reserved for couples, jumping in to a seat and watching her young father set the food down before returning to the inside of the restaurant to bring both of them tea.  
By the time he had returned, Devries had already eaten half of his chips without touching a single one on her own plate. Knowing she was caught as Harker exited the building and smirked as she finished shoving another of his chips in her mouth, she picked up handfuls of chips and placed them back on his plate.  
"Devries, you can have my chips if you want. I'm sick because Lillith is in the hospital, so I can't eat much."  
Shaking her head as she looked at her lap, Devries did the only thing she could think of. "I'm sorry Daddy. I know that a lady shouldn't steal and a lady shouldn't eat too much otherwise she'll get fat."  
The Dutchman narrowed his eyes, reaching across the table to gently lift his daughter's chin so she would be forced to look in his eyes. "Who told you those things?"  
Shaking her head, Devries had to bite her lip to hold back tears. "I hear them in my dreams at night. A lady's voice tells me what to do, and I think it's my mom come down from heaven to make certain that I grow up to please her."  
"Devries, the souls of the dead cannot return to the earth to speak with us. That is a lie made up by pagans and other godless peoples to corrupt the world and true God-fearing citizens. Your mother is in heaven, and you will only see her when God decides that it is your time to go to heaven."  
"But Dad-"  
Placing his finger to her lips for silence, Harker glared at his daughter. "Do not speak of this again Devries. I do not wish to call a minister to have him pray for your soul."  
Nodding, the little girl sighed before settling back in her chair, slowly nibbling at her sandwich.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sir Integral only had to be in labor for a few hours compared to Miss Lillith's agony." Walter mused as he sat in the maternity waiting area with Harker and Devries. Night had come, and with it so had Walter and the mysterious red haired lady that liked to stay with Walter when he left the house. "I do feel sorry for her."  
"Mnghf." Harker moaned, half asleep as he lay on the couch with Devries laying next to him wide awake. She would have moved, but her father's arm lay draped over her stomach and she did not wish to wake him.  
Biting her lip again, Devries looked over at the family's retainer, finally smiling a bit as she met his eyes. "Can you tell me what my mother was like Walter?"  
"Sir Integral was very smart, very pretty, and very loyal to everyone and everything she held dear. She risked her life to have a child, and I am certain she is pleased with everything you do Devries."  
Carefully squirming out of Harker's arm, Devries walked over to Walter, climbing up on his lap, wrapping small arms around his torso while snuggling her cheek on his chest. "I wish I wouldn't have killed my mom." The words were barely above a whisper, but the Shinigami squeezed her lightly as he held back tears. "I'd do anything to bring her back."  
"I'm certain Sir Integra watches over you." The funny red haired woman smiled as she looked at the little girl clinging to the elderly Shinigami. "She's like your guardian angel Devries."  
"Seras. . . ." Harker mumbled as he opened his eyes, sitting up before stretching in his seat. "We're not Catholic, therefore no guardian angels."  
"Protestants believe in angels. . . ." Seras muttered under her breath as she folded her arms across her chest, glaring at the dirty blond haired young man across from her. "I was trying to make Devries feel better."  
Snuggling closer to Walter, Devries hid her face as she cried silently against his chest. She might be young, but the most annoying thing that all adults did to her was speak down to her as if she was a common child, or speak about her as if she were not in the room.  
Harker folded his arms across his chest, ready to retort the words spoken by the vampire in his Organization's care when a doctor covered in blood and God only knew what else exited the room where Lillith lay, interrupting the standoff. "Congratulations Mr. van Hellsing. Your wife had a girl."  
Harker's eyes went wide as the shock of the sex of his child began to slowly seep in to his consciousness. Another girl? How could he claim that another girl would be better qualified than Devries to lead Hellsing, besides the obvious fact that Devries wasn't really human?  
"You can all come in to see the mother and child." The doctor smiled at the entire party, and Seras along with Walter who was holding Devries headed toward the door of the room, waiting for Harker to enter before they walked in.  
Lillith lay on the bed with eyes half closed as she gently ran willowy fingers across her newborn daughter's cheeks and through the curly black hair that graced the top of her daughter's head. She barely turned to look at the group as they entered, but acknowledged their presence with a quick smile.  
Leaning down to kiss her forehead as soon as he was at her side, Harker examined his youngest daughter with a smile as he stood back up as Walter, Devries, and Seras found places to stand around the bedside so all could see the mother and child.  
"We are not trying for a boy Harker."  
"I didn't say that." Chuckling, the blond young man petted his wife's dark hair as he looked at the baby in her arms. "But we do need a name for her. Stefan just won't work."  
"How about Stephanie?" Walter suggested, passing Devries to Seras. "It would be very similar."  
"Stephanie is too common." Lillith smiled down at the girl. "You've gotta have an unusual name like your sister."  
"I would rather see her with a common name like Anna." Harker chimed in as he took the baby from his wife's arms, gently cradling her in his own. "It would be less traumatizing at school to have a common name. Trust me about that."  
"If we're moving to Holland, shouldn't she have a Dutch name then?"  
"Stefi is Dutch." Walter added, though it appeared that the young couple did not wish to hear him, as they had already gone through a number of choices of names for the girl.  
"I still like Anna."  
"Anika then." Lillith stated, matter of factly. "It's common enough to not be terrible to live with during school years, and yet unusual enough to stand out."  
"Can we go outside?" Devries whispered to Seras, who quickly dismissed herself from the crowd, carrying the little girl lightly against her chest as they exited the hospital in to the cool night air. After setting the blond down, the vampire removed her coat and quickly buttoned it, rolling the sleeves so that Devries wasn't totally engulfed by fabric.  
"You're sad because you don't want to see Lillith die now that you have a sister, right?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
Sighing, Seras sat down on a brick wall that led to the Underground station, fighting the urge to tell the toddler the entire truth about her mother.  
"I know for a fact that your mother, Sir Integra, is watching over you Devries. She may not physically be around to help you grow up, but she can still be with you in spirit."  
"Well, it's not fair!" Devries stomped as she screamed at the vampire, making quite a scene in the London streets. "Why does everyone else have a mother except for me!"  
"Devries Fairbrook Hellsing!"  
The child froze mid-tantrum, turning around to see the Vampiress Argetni towering behind her with hands on her hips as she glared down at the child. "I will not tolerate to hear my daughter whining like a common brat! You are to listen to your father and not question anyone about whether I care about you or why it is not fair that I am not alive and standing at your side constantly! Do you understand?"  
Shaking in pure terror, Devries nodded to the vampire as she stared in to Argetni's hellish eyes. "Yes mum."  
"Good girl." Picking the girl up, Argetni smirked as the toddler instantly fell into a deep sleep. Handing her to Seras, Argetni turned and walked from Alucard's other fledgling, back from where she came. "She'll believe this all to be a dream, so I suggest you stay away from my family for an extended time Lieutenant. Take her home." 


	3. From 666 to 777

Just another chapter of this silly little thing called Disregard. Hopefully this one will make up for the sadness that was last chapter.  
  
Again, remember that Devries is not fully human, and remember that a powerful vampire can play with an untrained mind. It helps everything make much more sense.  
  
I don't own the main characters of Hellsing, I do own Harker and the lot that I created for these Dis- stories.  
  
~*~Chapter 3~*~  
From 666 to 777  
  
Devries Fairbrook van Hellsing knew that even though she still remained in a state of partial sleep, someone was moving around the foot of her bed. It was probably the ghost of her mother, which she knew came to her every early morning of August 5th every year since she could remember. Of course, she had never told anyone in her family that she could see spirits after Harker reprimanded her about that fact many years ago, but she hoped that Sir Integral's ghost was coming to visit her this morning.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEVRIES!!!!"  
The tall blond girl sat up with a start as her sister pounced on to the bed over top of her sleeping body, cracking her head hard in to Anika's, the sound of their skulls colliding reverberated through the room.  
  
"Bloody hell you stupid git!" Rubbing her forehead as she glared at the smiling brunette still sitting on her legs, Devries pushed her blankets from her body with her free hand. "You've given me a migraine, and I have to continue with my studies today while you're still on holiday with your mother."  
"You're on holiday today too Di. Mum and Dad said so."  
"Don't call me Di. My name is Devries, and I expect you to call me that." Folding her arms across her chest, the elder jerked her knees toward her chest, knocking her sister on to the floor. "Get off."  
Stepping in to her fuzzy powder blue slippers, Devries headed to her closet, pulling out a long navy skirt and a powder blue blouse which she quickly slipped on after discarding her silken nightclothes.  
"Dad said you could wear something a little less formal today too since we are going to visit Oma Hellsing because she's buying you a horse for your birthday."  
Grabbing her sister's hand, Devries led her out of the room in the Amsterdam mansion down to where her caretakers would be waiting. Sometimes the only way to have Anika be silent was to ignore her completely, and the already 1.68 meter ten year old hoped that it would work for her this time.  
"Ani," Lillith smiled at her daughter, completely ignoring Devries. "I told you to not bother your sister today. We can leave for Oma's house at any time."  
"Sorry Mum." Anika hung her head as she walked over to Lillith, letting her mother pet her hair.  
"Can we visit Oma now so I can go to London to the cemetery before it gets dark?" The blond girl snapped at her stepmother as she poured herself a cup of tea with milk and honey. "Or do I have to wait on Father again this year?"  
"Devries Fairbrook, you know that it is a big deal for Oma to give you your first horse and to supply you with proper lessons over fences."  
Glaring over at Harker, Devries finally sighed as she saw the hurt in her Father's eyes, looking at the ground out of the shame she felt for hurting her father's feelings. "My real mum died on this day, and I've never been able to pay her the homage she deserves because we're always too busy celebrating another pointless holiday."  
"You stop this nonsense right now!" Lillith screamed, pushing Anika away as she stalked over to Devries, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her violently. "Your mother is dead! NOTHING you do will bring her back, so stop living in the past!"  
"Let her go." The cold drawl of Alucard's voice boomed through the room where the van Hellsing family stood.  
Switching to Latin, Harker yelled what sounded like a warning to Devries' ears to whoever had intruded on their family. Lillith dropped to her knees in prayer, leaving Devries to be the one to walk to Anika, hugging the younger girl as she cried from fear.  
"Shh. . . .we'll go see Oma, Ani. I'm sorry to cause so many problems for you and your parents."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
How Devries wished she could show her excitement about this trip to the northlands of Holland like her sister and be a child for once in her existence! It was quite a shame that she was in school to be a vampire hunter and Protestant Knight in England's royal court, because the only actions she could show without feeling terribly out of place were those associated with nobility.  
Anika stood on the train's seat staring out the window as they passed fields with cows and sheep grazing, calling out the stations that the family passed through while on the trip. She had already gone from asking to learn to speak Flemish like her sister, to talking about all the fun things she would do on Oma's farm, and Devries hoped that the girl would just be quiet soon so she could think upon the role life had cast her.  
But what she wouldn't give to be standing on the seat next to her little sister staring in awe at the animals and windmills that they passed. . . . .  
"What horse do you hope Oma gives you Devries?"  
Jerking back to reality, Devries blinked as she stared at her smiling father. His hair had begun to gray, but it only made him look more distinguished, not elderly. "Oh, I guess Ritmo, Father."  
"Ritmo? I thought you liked Woebe the Friesian?"  
"Friesians cannot jump as well as Dutch Warmbloods, Father. You should know this." Smirking, the girl fidgeted with her hands as her younger sister finally sat down next to her, staying quiet, as she was listening to the conductor announce that the stop for Gronigen was next. Soon, they would be at Harker's mother's house and Devries could be one step closer to finally doing what she actually wanted for her birthday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank you for getting me away from them Walter." Devries whispered as she sat in the helicopter that the family's retainer had decided to take the girl to England in. "Anika deserves a horse more than I do. I don't really like them."  
"Your father just wants you to have a proper upbringing for a Lady in England Miss Devries." Walter replied as he landed the craft near the Manor House in London where the family had resided for so many years. "Do you wish to change your dress before we head out?"  
"Yes, thank you Walter."  
Stepping from the helicopter, the young girl headed toward the mansion, her blond hair whipping about her head from the wind generated by the blades.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Standing in her room in the London mansion, Devries leafed through her clothing, disgusted at her lack of black dresses. Apparently her father and Lillith decided that she should always wear shades of blue, so her closet was filled with nothing but that color.  
Sir Integra has a closet full of black. . . . .  
Devries jumped, hearing the male voice purr in her mind. She was tingling all over, but it wasn't a good sensation. The tingling was of a dark presence, and something she felt every time her mother's ghost was near. Perhaps she had a gift to detect spirits and other supernatural entities, but Devries shut her mind to the possibility. She would not be a freak like those employed by the Vatican.  
But then again, if the voice was correct she could have a proper dress to wear to a cemetery.  
Trotting through the halls of the upper floor, Devries quickly came to an unlocked room that had been her mother's so many years before. Entering, she could see that Walter kept it the same way as it had been for so many years, but no dust or debris could be found on any of the photographs or statues on the dressers and tables.  
Pulling open the closet door, Devries' eyes went wide as she stared at the number of black dresses and veils that her mother had hidden away, each bearing the Hellsing Coat of Arms on its sleeve. Had Integral been buried in one of these dresses? Or had it been in the green suit that she wore in the picture that hangs in Harker's office?  
You are full of questions, young master.  
Jumping at the sound of the male voice that seemed to have moved closer, Devries backed toward the closet, afraid that whoever was waiting in the mansion for her would kill her. "Who are you?"  
I am but your servant.  
"Walter! This isn't funny!" Devries buried herself in the dresses, grabbing one from its hanger and changing amid the mass of black fabric. "I will tell Father of this prank and you'll be seriously reprimanded!"  
Your father could not hurt me, Master. He is an incompetent fool that only leads the Organization because he married the right woman.  
"How dare you!" Devries growled, slipping a golden cross pin on to the lapel of the dress before grabbing a black hat with a veil, placing it on her head. "You dare insult a Hellsing, a man of the noble house built of blood and honor, and yet you claim I am your master! HA! You are the fool, spirit sent from Hell!"  
Putting her nose in the air, Devries walked from Sir Integral's former room heading toward the exit and returned to Walter and the helicopter.  
  
Still standing in the shadows of the room, Alucard and Argetni materialized just as the door was closed and Devries was gone from sight.  
"She's going to be fun." Alucard smirked as he walked over to the closet that Devries had left open, pulling her blouse and skirt out from the mess of fabric so that Walter could take it home with the girl to Amsterdam.  
"We need to perform the seal again." The blond stated as she walked over to another closet filled with her mother's clothes from the time that she spent in India with her family.  
"Her blood is not as sweet as yours was." Alucard smirked as he watched his master dress in the jelbab and hijab that belonged to her mother while she lived in India years prior.  
"I wouldn't know." Argetni's voice was now muffled as the hijab covered her mouth completely, revealing only her devilish eyes. "Do I look incredibly stupid in this?"  
"You look Muslim."  
Nodding, Argetni disappeared from the room, leaving Alucard to follow her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Standing above the ornate grave marker that was present on the Hellsing manor property, Devries did not cry or show any emotion as she silently prayed to God to give her the strength and guidance to complete her mother's mission on earth.  
"I'm sorry mum."  
"And a good evening to you, Miss Hellsing."  
Walter was the first of the two to turn around, his face registering nervous shock as he saw the two vampires in his care standing behind him and the Hellsing heiress.  
"Alucard. . . Go away."  
"Walter, we have to perform the seal ritual." Argetni purred as she stepped toward the two humans, walking to Devries before lifting the girl's chin. "And our little master needs to comply, for it has been ten years."  
Devries backed away from the two vampires, shrieking as she tripped over Integral's headstone. "Go to Hell you bloody demons! I am Devries Fairbrook van Hellsing, the next member of the Protestant Knights and head of the Hellsing Organization!"  
Alucard couldn't keep the smirk from crossing his lips as he looked at Argetni, who was chuckling under the hijab. "Our young master sounds quite familiar, doesn't she?"  
"She has the strength of will that is needed to control you Alucard." With a wink to her creator, Argetni moved to help Devries to her feet again, brushing the girl's veil and hair from her neck. "Just stay still and you can forget about this bloody business in a minute."  
"FORGET!?!" Devries shrieked as she jumped away from the Vampiress. "How can I FORGET what happened tonight!?! I am being assaulted by vampires that claim I am their master! And Walter, why the hell aren't YOU doing anything! Shouldn't you protect me from these monsters!?!"  
"Miss Devries," Walter sighed as he looked her in the eyes. "I do believe that Alucard and his fledgling are correct. Please allow them to perform the ceremony and we can go home."  
Trembling as she looked between Walter and the two vampires, Devries bit her lip as she rolled the sleeve of the black dress up, exposing her wrist to the veiled female first.  
"If it is truly my duty as the Hellsing heir, then I must obey. Drink."  
Smirking, Argetni gently caressed the girl's hand and arm before wrapping her mouth around the wrist, barely puncturing the skin. As she moved away, two droplets of blood rose from the small holes in the girl's arm.  
"Give Alucard your other arm."  
Nodding, Devries rolled her opposite sleeve to her elbow, extending her arm for Alucard, who in turn gently punctured the wrist and waited for the two drops of blood to form on her mocha skin.  
"What next?"  
The vampires did not answer her, but instead cut their own arms in a similar fashion, licking the blood from the wounds, but not swallowing.  
~Pray Devries. Pray for guidance on your mission from God.~  
Closing her eyes, the girl silently began her prayer as the vampires began to draw her blood from the wounds, whimpering just slightly as she was weakened.  
Just as she felt that her life would be drained from four tiny punctures, Devries found herself leaning against Walter as the two stood in the cemetery, very weak, but otherwise unharmed as she looked at her unblemished wrists before speaking.  
"Were there vampires here that claimed to know me and call me master?"  
Chuckling ever so slightly, Walter kept his arm around the girl's waist as he led her from the cemetery toward the manor house where they would spend the night. "My dear, you just fainted. Perhaps it was just a hallucination or dream."  
Nodding as she continued to depend on Walter for support as they climbed the stairs to the main entrance. "Yeah, it's always just a dream."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alucard, you did change her memories, correct?"  
The elder vampire glanced across the room at the leather clad Argetni as she prepared to hunt for the night. "That was a terrible trick we played on Devries."  
"She'll never know master."  
The blond glared at the seated vampire. "She had better be kept ignorant of the situation. Think of the consequences-" Sighing, Argetni knew better than to try to continue her rant directed at Alucard. She knew he stopped listening the moment she began to speak in her old demanding tone. "You're impossible Alucard." 


	4. Hatred Guy of Sinfulness

This wasn't in the original plan for this fic, but I've decided that I wanted another Harker section. ^_^  
  
And there have only been two reviews. *sniffle* I do know that this one's not going to be as popular as the others in this series, but if you're out there and reading this, let me know via reviews ^_^  
  
In those reviews, if there is anything that you would like explained from any of the Dis- stories, please add that. I'll consider all suggestions and write them out if I ever have the motivation to do so.  
  
~*~Chapter 4~*~  
Hatred Guy of Sinfulness  
  
"Good work today girls." Harker smiled as he closed the antique book from which his daughters were learning about werewolves and the plagues that they caused in France a century ago. "Since I have to go to Rome tonight, go to your regular schools for the next week for the entire school day instead of coming home at noon like usual. God knows you both need help with proper English."  
Nodding, Anika hurried from the room to work on her homework for the regular school while the fifteen year old Devries, who now stood at a full 1.8 meters, slowly collected her notebooks.  
"Father, must I attend classes with Anika? I do not see how they would benefit me whatsoever."  
The now mostly gray haired man smiled across the table at his eldest daughter. "Devries, even though you are quite talented, Anika still needs encouragement with her studies. She adores you, so be a good role model for your sister and just go to class."  
"Yes Father." Exiting the room, Devries shut the door behind her so Harker could be alone to prepare for his trip.  
Running his hands through his graying hair, Harker truly hoped that the Vatican had not called the upcoming meeting to reprimand the Organization about the handling of the werewolf outbreak in Northeastern France, which spilled over in to Hellsing's territory of Belgium. He did not want to lose the treaty that the two organizations had agreed upon to bring about some cooperation between the two, as long as any of Hellsing's vampires did not leave the boundaries of their territory.  
"I want you to have this portrait recommissioned." Snapping out of his thoughts about the Vatican, Harker looked up to see Argetni standing across the room from him staring up at the portrait of herself as Sir Integral. "I look African, not tanned."  
"Teggy, you're not supposed to be here." The leader of Hellsing growled at the vampire standing across the room from him, just noticing her provocative dress. "And even though you feed off sex, I would prefer you not come in to my office wearing garments that a common prostitute would wear. Please remember that."  
"I have come for new orders, master." Drawing out the last word for emphasis, Argetni made certain to sway her hips as she crossed the room to sit cross legged on the desk, reaching in to the top drawer to pull out a cigar and lighter, enjoying a few puffs before turning her attention back to Harker. "Alucard, the Police Girl, and myself are quite bored with the lack of attention and the small number of missions we are sent on."  
"There are no missions which require vampires, Teggy."  
"Pity." Exhaling a thin trail of smoke, Argetni scooted closer to Harker, the leather skirt now barely covering her. "I guess I will have to test my daughter's knowledge so she can take her place as the leader of Hellsing in three years."  
"I'm still alive." Harker growled, plucking the cigar from the succubus' lips and smashing it out in the nearby glass ashtray. "And what gives YOU the right to tell me what to do Teggy? I run the Organization now, not you. You forfeited that right when you let Alucard make you one of his kind."  
Argetni was, needless to say, not amused with the statement. "If we must get technical, I can produce the prenuptial agreement that you signed saying that our first child together is the only heir to the Organization and would take over control when he or she becomes a legal adult."  
Sighing, Harker sat on the desk, laying his hand on Argenti's thigh, squeezing it ever so gently just to get her attention. "To be honest, Devries isn't ready yet. While she may be just as strong willed as you had been at that age, and even though you were running this Organization at her age, she does not know the faintest things about true military tactics or diplomacy."  
"I suggest you remove your hand before I do." Keeping her stony glare riveted on the graying man, the vampiress sighed heartily as she watched him look away, placing his hands in his lap. "It is your fault that Devries does not know a damned thing about these areas. She should be fully versed in hunting undead and inhuman creatures and should know how to deal with the Royal Protestant Knights and her soldiers. Can you explain these shortcomings Harker?"  
Quietly, as if trying to hide his words, Harker whispered as he stared down at his hands, wishing that he did not have to admit what Argetni wanted to hear and already knew through reading his thoughts. "You were the one trained in these matters Teggy. Your father kicked me out of training as soon as he decided I was unworthy, and you were already too jaded to care about these matters when I was forced to this position. Walter and Lillith handle these matters for me. I am just the figurehead of the Organization, much like the American president.  
"And that, dearest Teggy, is all I have to say to you. Please return to the Continent and help your comrades round up the rogue werewolves in Belgian territory." Standing from his seat on the desk, Harker headed toward the door so he could finally prepare for his trip to Rome. "Unless, of course, you want to come with me to Rome so we can consummate our marriage vows once again."  
Argetni's eyes went wide at the shock of Harker's words as she leaped from the desk and pulled him back with a jerk. "How DARE you speak to me in such a manner! I should rip you limb from limb for such mockery!"  
Smirking, Harker reached out to grab Argetni's waist, but in his flailing as he was pushed against the desk, he instead grabbed handfuls of her breasts, pulling the succubus close as he fell against the desk. "It was a joke Integral. Unfortunately God forgot to grace you with a sense of humor."  
And then they both realized where his hands were.  
Pulling back from the now furious succubus, Harker leaped across the desk as he braced himself to go in the opposite direction of her attack while Argetni stared across at him, her red eyes filled with unabashed rage. "Did I say that YOU could touch ME!?!"  
"It was an accident! I swear it!" Harker whimpered, raising his hands in surrender. "Go finish your orders Vampire, then come to me when you are done!"  
"Right. . . ." Argetni spat the word as she turned from the desk, walking in mortal fashion toward the door so she could leave the idiot for hopefully another ten years.  
"I am right though. We technically never did divorce, so you are legally mine still."  
Spinning on the heel of her thigh high boot, Argenti was instantly holding Harker's collar, holding him against the wall as she stared down in his eyes. Smirking as he trembled in fear, she leaned down to kiss him, savagely thrusting her tongue between his lips in a possessive kiss before trailing it to his ear and nipping a tiny hole in the lobe, drawing just a drop of blood out to feed from. "Do you want me still Harker?"  
"Y-Yes. . . ." The reply was more born from fear than lust, though Argetni did not notice this detail. Instead, she kissed his cheek gently, caressingly. . . .  
Chuckling as she let her former husband fall to the ground as he howled in pain, Argetni licked the blood from her lips before spitting a large chunk of skin from his cheek on to the floor.  
"You will make all the appropriate changes in Devries' training, or you will lose more than just a piece of your face, dear cousin."  
In an instant, Argetni had disappeared from the room, leaving Harker still whimpering in pain as the seven-centimeter gash on his face dripped blood on to the floor. 


	5. Should Police Chapter's Reverse Side Cir...

This is the much-anticipated (by those that IM me) chapter with the subtitle "Seras Uses A Map". I am just praying that this thing actually turns out to be funny and not just stupid.  
  
And as always, if anything ever comes up for ideas or questions about the Dis- series of mine, just let me know via a review, and I'll consider a chapter to explain it.  
  
~*~Chapter 5~*~  
Should Police Chapter's Reverse Side Circumstance  
  
The three vampires employed by the Hellsing Organization had never enjoyed missions on the Continent, especially those that reached the northernmost and southernmost parts of Holland. Of course, the Iscariot Organization had informed Hellsing's current leader of a FREAK problem in Northwest Germany, so out of habit Harker van Hellsing deployed the entire vampire unit to take care of an unknown number of FREAK chipped creatures.  
Unfortunately for the group, not a single member had ever been to Maastricht. And while vampires could usually figure out where they were headed to, Harker insisted that the group travel either on foot, as bats, or as fog, and that they were not allowed to use their abilities within fifty kilometers of Maastricht, as the Vatican soldiers may not be too happy to discover more vampires nearby.  
"Bloody hell." Seras growled as she stared down at the map laid out on a park bench before the three of them. "Why in God's name would Sir Harker give us a map from the 1700's? I can't even find Amsterdam on this bloody thing."  
"Alucard, I need to feed." Argetni smirked as she stared over at the vampire clad in red. "I think that the Lieutenant can figure out how to read a map if we disappear for awhile."  
"Go find a mortal."  
Pursing her lips in frustration, Argetni walked over to where Alucard was reclining against a tree so as to pluck his tinted glasses from his face. "Alucard, I gave you an order."  
"I think I need to go help Seras." Pushing past Argetni, who was now terribly upset at the blatant disobedience of her servant, Alucard pointed randomly to a dot on the map. "That is Maastricht. Go ahead and lead the way."  
"Thank you Master!" Seras smiled as she rolled the map up and tucked it away in her uniform, quickly changing in to a swarm of bats and flying away, causing Argetni to growl about the interruption before changing herself. Alucard just watched the two females for a moment with a smirk across his lips before following far behind the both.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After four hours of travel as a group of bats, Seras Victoria halted the group so she could stare at the map yet again, this time hoping to make some sense out of the relic. She had hoped for Argetni's temper to wane during the flight, but the notorious anger of the succubus rivaled its legendary proportions that night. Unless complaining of the lack of blood or willing partners, Argetni had not spoken anything but insults to Seras for the past four hours.  
She didn't even want to think of what happened when Alucard suggested that Argetni needed to remember to feed before missions, as the Organization didn't need a half-starved vampire to baby sit.  
So to keep herself occupied, Seras stared intently at the ancient map of Europe.  
"Can either of you two help me figure out about how far we are from Maastricht? I think we should have arrived by now. I mean Holland is a small country, and it takes about four hours-"  
"Will you shut up?" Argetni growled as she glared at the smaller woman. "Some of us have more important matters to worry about than how damned large Holland is."  
Alucard continued chuckling as he leaned against a tree, staring toward the east. "Dawn will be breaking shortly."  
Growling, Seras stomped from the two other vampires, annoyed at their lack of help and concern for their present situation. If they wouldn't help her, some random mortal would. Hell, she'd settle for a highway marker or city sign at this point.  
At least she had landed near a city, and the walk to the first sign that said something that remotely looked like a town name loomed just in the distance.  
"Nordstadt?" Biting her lip, Seras wished she had paid attention to the geography classes in school, as the name appeared to be Dutch, but why would a city in the southern regions of Holland be named Nordstadt? She quickly turned around heading toward where she had left Alucard and Argetni.  
"Master-"  
"I swear I'm going to drag your sorry ass to Paladin Anderson and let him use you as a pincushion if you don't let me go Alucard. . . ." Argetni growled from the headlock she allowed herself to be held in, as her creator chuckled, much amused at her annoyance.  
Sighing, Seras turned right back around, deciding to head a little further east toward the brightest section of this town of Nordstadt. It couldn't be more than two kilometers away from where she was standing, and perhaps she would meet a kindly mortal along the way who could give her directions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Letting Argenti free of the restraints, both stronger vampires chuckled as they watched Seras walk off from where the park, heading toward the city nearby.  
"I think that Heinkel may have realized we're trespassing on Vatican territory Alucard." The succubus stated as she started walking in the same direction as Seras, waiting to see the Police Girl's reaction to her discovery. "Can you feel the presence of any of Iscariot's members, or am I just overreacting today?"  
Nodding, Alucard kept pace with his master, seeing Seras holding the map and staring around at the buildings around the city. "No, Heinkel realizes that we're here. I can get us back in to our own country almost instantly, so let's just watch."  
"Good. I don't feel like visiting Harker any time soon. He's a damned fool."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Seras Victoria stood with the ancient map balled in her right hand, shaking from the anger she was trying to contain. Now she had realized why in God's name she didn't recognize a bloody place they had traveled to. Alucard had pointed to Hannover, Germany, and blindly she followed her master's orders and landed the group in Vatican territory.  
She did not need reprimanded by Harker again. . . . .  
"I can't believe how bloody ignorant you are Lieutenant." Argetni smirked as she grabbed the map from Seras' hand, folding it properly before placing it in her pocket. "Any fool knows that Maastricht is south of Amsterdam, not due east."  
"I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE AN INCOMPETANT!"  
Slapping Argetni hard across the cheek, Seras pulled her handgun, aiming it straight between the succubus' eyes, cocking the trigger as she spoke. "You know what my bullets are made of, and you know that if I empty enough rounds into your skull that you will not get up. So go ahead and try me, little Hellsing."  
"Lieutenant Victoria! I order you to stand down!" Raising her own weapon, Argetni glared at the smaller vampire, annoyed that Seras was still holding her weapon. "Place your gun on the ground so we can get out of here before the Vatican sends its lackeys."  
"YOU GOD DAMNED BITCH!" Seras screamed, shooting two of her mercury charged silver bullets straight between Argetni's eyes, reveling in the fact that the usually collected Argetni dropped her weapon and fell to the ground with a shriek from shock more than any other reason, shaking as she expelled the bullets from her skull. "IT IS TIME YOU LEARNED RESPECT!"  
Unloading the clip in to Argetni's skull, Seras calmed immediately as the bullet casing fell from her handgun, placing it back into its holster on her hip.  
Through all of the action, Alucard remained seated on a concrete wall and was now slowly applauding.  
"What the hell do you want?" Seras snapped as she glanced over at Alucard after she noticed that Argetni would be all right, as she had already expelled the bullets and was regenerating the holes that the bullets had left.  
"You finally have proved yourself Seras Victoria." With a smirk, Alucard stood from his perch on the concrete wall, helping Argetni to her feet after confiscating her gun. "And you have finally been humbled master."  
"So this was all a lesson, master?" Seras whispered as she caught pace with the others, standing on the side of Alucard opposite Argetni.  
"You'll pay for this Alucard. . . ." Argenti hissed, though she still leaned on her creator for support while she worked the mercury out of her veins.  
"Of course I will. I just need to have some fun each decade." 


	6. Origin Reflection Rhythm Nation

Yet another independent yet relative chapter of Disregard, explaining the events between chapters 28 and 29 in Dishonor.  
  
I do not own Hellsing or any of the canon characters. I do own Devries, Anika, and the characterization of Argetni, but technically, she's not mine either. I would like to be asked if anyone ever decides to use a character or two of mine.  
  
~*~Chapter 6~*~  
  
Origin Reflection Rhythm Nation  
  
Seventeen year old Devries van Hellsing hugged her arms tight across her chest as she walked through the snow-covered Chicago sidewalks toward the building with the beaming pink neon sign advertising the club where her new friends had asked her join them this evening. She had come up with excuses as to why she could not meet this James that Hailey and Kirsten wanted her to meet, but after a week and a half of making new excuses as to why she could not go, Devries had finally run out of reasons as to why she could not go. Each breath she took was visible in the chilly night air, and the tall girl stepped quickly toward the entrance of the bar, pulling her black ankle-length coat tight around her as she moved through the frigid city.  
The man at the door did not even bother to ask for an ID, as most everyone who glanced at Devries believed her to be in her twenties, and the olive-skinned girl sighed heartily as she entered the warm building, eyes searching for the people that invited her to this noisy, smoke-filled, yet amusing place.  
"D!" Kirsten waved to her newest friend as she trotted across the club's floor, the stiletto heels of her thigh-high boots clicking in a perfect rhythm with the music being played by some unknown band. "I'm so glad you could come! James is really looking forward to meeting you!"  
"Great. . ." The answer was flat, matching Devries' enthusiasm with being set up with someone she had never met. "Where is the bloke so I can tell him to fuck off so we can go somewhere that I don't have to wear this bloody stupid outfit."  
The red haired college student just laughed as she linked her arm around Devries', pulling her toward the table where Hailey and a muscular dark haired young man with streaks of red and blue through his shaggy tresses sat, looking at the tall blond and Kirsten as they made their way across the building.  
"Is that James? He's so. . . ."  
"I know he's probably not what a English girl like you are used to, but he's sweet D. And you two have a lot in common, I think."  
"Right. . ." Stepping up to the table where James and Hailey were sitting, Devries removed her ankle-length coat to reveal the black corset and plaid mini skirt that the two girls had helped her choose almost a week prior. "Bloody interesting place you've brought me to." Tugging on the skirt, Devries sat on the barstool, allowing a glint of silver to shine from her hip.  
The tri-colored haired young man narrowed his eyes as he stared at her, his eyes trailing down to the shining object tucked in her skirt.  
"So do you always have a gun on you? Or is it just because you were meeting someone new?"  
Blushing, Devries pulled her skirt's top back over the gun, hiding it from view. "Sorry. It's just a habit from work."  
Stopping to order drinks, Hailey leaned back in her chair after the waitress walked from their table, smirking as she looked over at the blond.  
  
"So what do you do then? I thought you said you came from a wealthy family."  
Shrugging, Devries looked out on the dance floor where couples were gyrating in time with the music, finally realizing that she had made a mistake in trying to be friendly with people she barely knew. "Well, I do come from a noble family. I guess you could say we are a branch of Scotland Yard or the British Military."  
"Military?" Hailey wrinkled her nose as she drank from the bottle of beer that the waitress had set in front of her. "So were you supposed to be going to the Middle East or something and deserted to America?"  
Devries chuckled as she sipped her wine, crossing her mostly bare legs as she smirked while setting the glass back on the table. "We deal with internal matters. I'd say more, but it's quite tedious, really. . . .Bloody hell. . . ."  
Icy eyes were met by the hellacious red of the vampire Argetni's, and Devries slipped her coat back on, drawing her gun as she moved toward the club's back exit. This was not how she had planned on being captured, but she had allowed Hellsing's vampires too much time to come to her.  
Yet she had not sensed Argetni's presence move from the east coast.  
"Devries?" James stood from his seat, following the girl he had just met, wondering what could have possibly startled her. "Stay here for a bit. The music's not that great, but the drinks are cheap."  
Shaking her head, Devries bolted out the exit, hating that she had just ran away from people that considered her a friend. It was all because of her damned family that she had run away from a life she could have led yet again.  
"Damn them. . . ." Leaning against the wall with her gun still in her hand, Devries quietly sobbed as she felt the presence of Seras Victoria nearing her in the snow-covered alley. "It's just not fair. . . ."  
"Miss Devries?" Seras whispered, stepping closer to the taller girl, reaching out a gloved hand to touch her young master's cheek. "Please, your father is worried. We all are. Come back home, okay?"  
Normally, Devries would have flinched away from any contact given by a mortal or vampire, but as she felt the extremely cold flesh against her own trying to caress her in to some sort of safe feeling, the heiress wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck, sobbing on to her shoulder, stumbling over apologies for leading her on the chase around the world. Seras didn't deserve to be bound to the family. She was an innocent. She cared about others.  
That was what separated the family from the rest of the world. Granted, they remained loyal to one another, but not unless the honor and tradition of the Hellsing name was at stake.  
"Don't make me go back. Say I killed myself, please. . . ." The whispered plea broke through the sobs as the girl still clung to the vampire. "I can't go back, not now. I want to be free. You understand, right?"  
"Devries Fairbrook Hellsing."  
The girl froze upon hearing her mother's voice from the opposite end of the alley, still clinging desperately to Seras for any sort of comfort or support the vampire could offer.  
"As the heir to the Hellsing family and the Hellsing Organization, you are to return to England as per order of the Royal Family." Moving closer in an instant, Argenti pulled her daughter from Seras, turning her so that they were eye to eye. "You will forget all of this foolishness so that you may be an effective and efficient leader of our forces."  
Through tear-filled eyes, Devries stared deep in to the hellish depths of the former leader of the Organization, searching for any compassion or regret in the soul of the monster, and sighed when all she could discern was the infamous iron-like resolve of the Vampiress.  
"I will return, but mark my words, mother, I will have my revenge on all that is associated with my birthright."  
"Of course you will." There was no condescendence or sarcasm in the words; it was just a plain statement made by the vampiress as she gently led the girl toward the location they would meet Walter and Anika before their return to London.  
Seras Victoria could not move as she watched the two almost identical women walk away from her. Devries was broken, that much was obvious just by the lethargic pace, drooping head and limbs, and soft sobs. But did Argetni have to appear so damned smug?  
Devries had thought of Seras as better than the Hellsing family, or so the red haired vampire learned from the girl's thoughts as they freely drifted from her mind.  
Starting in her walk behind the mother and daughter, Seras watched the girl with great interest, feeling quite crushed to see someone so beautiful and radiant be treated as a pawn in a decades old family tradition.  
"I'll make certain you can still grow to be the Devries you wish to be, young master."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So now that you've finished this, go ahead and read Dishonor, chapter 29, and it will make SO much more sense as to the attitude shift of Devries.  
  
Here's the link to the chapter this leads to: ?storyid=1539023&chapter=29 


	7. Unexpected Incident

For Khar, because I love you man. 

**_~*~Chapter 7~*~_**

**_Unexpected Incident_**

            Stephen Pershing sighed as he straightened his tie for the fourth time this morning as he stared in the well-lighted mirror of his private bath, distracted by the sheer amount of incoming recruits Sir Integral Devries had arranged to have both herself and him, her most trusted servant, meet with this evening. To his knowledge, Hellsing had never established such a wide-spread search for possible candidates for any services, no matter how important or trivial the cause may seem.

            Usually, one could automatically see which of the incoming candidates would be worthy of the Organization and its master, but this glaring prejudice did not always prove correct. 

            For usually, it was the few that seemed quite unlikely to make anything out of their miserable lives that would define and embody the spirit of Hellsing, unwavering in both spirit and loyalty. 

            The retainer himself had been one of those recruits.

In his mid-forties, Pershing did not seem like the most likely candidate for his position as the Hellsing Retainer. When he arrived at the manor years prior, he had been gruff, callous, and uncivilized, a common street urchin that wanted no more than to play with guns, but in a fashion much like his predecessor Ddollneazz, he was a former field agent with no family or home to return to after spending his youth in the service of the Organization, or so he had been told that was the case with the former retainer. He had buried his pride and begged that his patron knight would allow him to remain with Hellsing in any capacity, and in an instant of generosity, he was given a new duty and a new, better life.

He would not shrink from his duties, not now, not ever. 

            Today was quite important- Sir Integral Devries, in the ruse of finding new recruits, was actually searching for a man to produce the perfect heir. Pershing decided to help the girl make the final decision not solely on looks, and to decide if he could live with the man that would claim his dear patron knight.

            Stepping from the vanity, Stephen Pershing smiled to himself. This would be like helping a sibling; protecting her from the evils of the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            It was predictable, really. Sir Integral Devries had sent her near replica Argetni to the meeting instead of bothering herself with the triviality of interviews in order to sort through all candidates, making certain she would not end up with an incompetent or idiot as her husband. Argetni intimidated nearly every man she passed, and none were even allowed to know the truth about their inquisitor. Not that any of them had a clue that vampires really existed, yet.

            Of course, some of the men would make qualified recruits, and they were hired immediately. General Fitzpatrick, a member of the British Air Force, had been honorably discharged when he could not fly anymore, was one such recruit, being handed a commanding position because of his laurels and the reputation that preceded him. 

            Along those same guidelines, most men had been turned away by the vampiress, saying that the 'filth' was not worthy of serving her master. None were religious enough, tall enough, strikingly handsome, any of the guidelines Sir Integral Devries Hellsing required. 

            Over dinner, the vampiress nursing a blood packet as the retainer ate a small plate of reheated rare roast beef left over from his Master's dinner the night before, decided that this effort was futile. The recruitment posters would come down the next day, and all appointments would be cancelled. 

            Before he had even eaten his dinner halfway, Argetni had disappeared in to the recesses of the shadows, leaving him alone in the kitchen to finish his meal in silence.

            Stephen Pershing did not mind the solitary that came from his new life. It was much preferred to the cacophony of living in a back alley of London, begging for his meals as he would have been if not for Hellsing. 

            He allowed the minutes to pass as he picked at his meal; the final appointment was not for another half hour. Perhaps he should check on the master of the house, see how she was faring and if she would like some evening tea, inviting her to the final meeting. 

            Of course, that was what a good servant would do for his master. Quickly, he cleaned the kitchen before heading toward the stairs, the final recruit already sitting in the foyer nodded politely to him as he passed. It was just another well dressed soldier with blond hair and grey eyes, nothing spectacular about his appearance.

            "Sir Devries?" He whispered as he knocked on the large doors of the master's office, gently pushing one open just enough to glance inside. 

            The master was enjoying a cigar as she absent-mindedly traced a finger over the paper in front of her. Her dress was a bit more informal than usual this night- a lilac blouse accented by a royal purple ascot with a matching knee length royal purple skirt. She was as pale as ever, mostly because she kept the same hours as her company, never seeing the light of day but on rare occasions.

            "Tell me Stephen, what do you think the Vatican would do if I sent Argetni to Rome in order to attack their aged Iscariot leader?"

            "Section Thirteen would surely fall if you allowed Argetni to unleash her full power upon them." 

            A smile spread across her glossed lips, her cheeks flushed with color as she stood from the desk. "I'll send her on an errand then. I assume you have the report about the recruits?"

            Stephen nodded, grey eyes meeting blue. "While we have recruited a few good soldiers, including General Fitzpatrick the Royal Air Force, there has not been a man suitable for your husband to come through yet. Argetni and I have discussed that perhaps we should try again in a year to find a suitable match."

            The woman nodded, standing from her seat. "I have heard Argetni's argument about such matters, and while I do hate to admit this, I believe she is correct. But come on. I'll join you for the rest of the night. It's not like I haven't done paperwork for seemingly forever."

            "Of course, Sir." Leading the master from the office, both Stephen and Integral Devries headed down the stairs, the soldier waiting at the bottom staring in awe at the woman. 

            "Are you the next appointment?"

            The man stood, hands folded in front of him as he bowed politely. "Y-yes ma'am. My name is Chester Win-"

            "You are not Hellsing material. Please leave the grounds." Continuing on her way, Integral Devries walked to the front door, opening it for this Chester fellow.

            "Praise Allah! Someone is finally answering the door! I am here to join Hellsing!"

            The leader of Hellsing raised an eyebrow. "Stephen, do you find it amusing that a Muslim is answering a notice to a purely Protestant institution?"

            "Yes, Sir." His answer came more of formality as he directed the dismissed guest toward the exit. 

            "Please, listen to me." The dark skinned man stated, stepping inside the manor before the door could be shut in his face once again. "My name is Tariq Seyed, and I wish to join. I will convert to your religion, I will be a mere servant if that is what you require, but please, do not let them send me back to Yemen."

            Begging. If she had been in her other clothing, Argetni could have snapped this Tariq's neck, tossing him to the curb like the trash he was. But Integral Devries could not do such a thing if she wished to keep her mortal appearance.

            Besides, he was taller than her, a truly amazing accomplishment for a mortal. He had to be 1.95 metres, a good attribute of a potential mate. There would be no short, feminine girls, if she had to be cursed with another female child. His nose wasn't too hooked like so many of his descent, and his skin was nearly chocolate in color. Beautiful, really.

            "Stephen, bring him to my office."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "So you were born in Aden, Yemen, raised Muslim, you're twenty-eight, and have lived in various parts of England for seven years because of your affiliation with the United Nations military force. Your unit is recalling you to your home country, and living in the Western world has apparently killed all desire to return to the wretched desert. 

            "Tariq, I suggest you find some desperate woman and marry her."

            "I know nothing but the military life, sir."

            "The Royal Army is always hungry for fodder."

            A smirk crossed her lips, a fang poking out from between. He was determined, she just had more practice in interrogation than he would ever suspect. 

            "The Royal Army would not find a suitable post for an Arabic Major."

            "And what, pray tell, would Hellsing be able to offer you that any of the Royal Military branches could not?"

            It was his turn to smirk as he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "Well, there are no dhampiric commanders inside any of the accepted military forces, Dame Integral Devries Hellsing, daughter of Sir Harker and Dame Integral Wingates Hellsing."

            Impressive, this man knew some of the hidden history of the world. But that was not enough to explain his knowledge of the truth. Devries, in all recorded accounts, was fully human. Integral Wingates died in childbirth, a mortal woman carrying a mortal child. Devries had died before her secret could have been revealed to the general public. . . . .he was either incredibly fortunate with his guess, or he had formal training somewhere. 

            Amusing. Why didn't Kali employ someone that knew so much?

            "And what gives you the impression that I am a dhampir, Tariq? I am curious, for no one has ever noticed the truth."

            He shrugged, running a hand through his jet black hair, pulling some forward to hide his nearly black eyes. "Your eyes, your mannerism, and that tooth sticking from between your lips. In the East, we are taught to recognize such creatures, for they are much more of a problem." He chuckled, taking the lit cigar from her ash tray, holding it between his fingers. "And I have a sister that is a secretary in Kali."

            Integral Devries laughed, for the first time in so many years in this façade. The man was devious, cunning, willing to risk everything for a chance to have what he desired. She commended such attitudes. "I think I could have a post that would suit you, Tariq Seyed."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok. . . .stupid, really stupid, I know. I'm trying to break out of this funk called writer's block by doing anything. And yes, there is a city in Yemen called Aden. I had a good chuckle as I discovered that, and had to use it for the irony. It's costal, in the old Arabia Felix, and kind of in the bottom corner of the country.

I do not mean to insult the Muslim religion, just seeing as how dear ol' Teggy would find it humorous to find one applying for her army, I had to add that in.

And yet I'm still not inspired to write anything else. *cries*


End file.
